goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Clara and Melody
Clara and Melody Carlson are twin sisters created by Sarah West. Description Clara and Melody are twin sisters who are musically gifted and are passionate about the arts. Appearances The sisters have short brown hair and blue eyes. They each wear similar-looking outfits, but they are in different colors to tell them apart. Clara wears a pink overall dress and purple shoes, while Melody wears a purple overall dress and pink shoes. Personalities Clara Clara is kind and resourceful. She loves hanging out with her friends and she's always willing to lend a helping hand or go on an adventure. Her optimism is contagious and she always sees big possibilities in everything. Melody Melody is sweet, energetic, and feisty. She loves to sing, dance, and make music. She has a wild imagination and makes the most out of everyday situations. Interests Clara's Interests Likes *Conspiracy theories *Making lists *Ice cream *K-Pop music *Playing the saxophone *Playing the banjo *Pokemon *Doc McStuffins *Handy Manny *O.K. K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes *Nella the Princess Knight *BuddyPoke *Playing the guitar *Playing the drums *Malaysian music *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *The Powerpuff Girls *Unikitty *Clarence *Totally Spies *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Lalaloopsy *Bubble Guppies *Shimmer and Shine *Shopkins *Total Drama *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mr. Potato Head *Arthur *Luna Petunia *Adventure Time *DC Super Hero Girls *Strawberry Shortcake *Inspector Gadget *Harvey Street Kids *Little Einsteins *The Proud Family *Julius Jr. *Enchantimals *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Zig and Sharko *Danger Mouse *Star vs. the Forces of Evil Dislikes *South Park *The Grossery Gang *Teen Titans Go *Baby Hazel *Making tough decisions Melody's Interests Likes *Puns *Nachos *Flowcharts *Meditation *Playing the piano *Painting *Music software *Classical music *Sailor Moon *Handy Manny *Luna Petunia *BuddyPoke *Juggling *Tennis *Playing the ukulele *Country music *Word searches *Playing the flute *Sofia the First *Shimmer and Shine *Pac-Man *Bubble Guppies *Super Mario Bros. *Doc McStuffins *Care Bears *The Amazing World of Gumball *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Despicable Me *Dancing *Playing the oboe *Indian culture *Indian music *Playing the cello *Jigsaw puzzles *Team Umizoomi *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Sheriff Callie’s Wild West *Scooby-Doo *Adventures of the Little Koala *Angry Birds *DC Super Hero Girls *Winnie the Pooh *Digimon *Reggae music *Jazz music *Electronic dance music *Bubblegum pop music *playing the violin *Sunny Day *Littlest Pet Shop *SheZow *Donkey Kong *Totally Spies *Sonic Boom *Nella the Princess Knight  *Kim Possible *Max and Ruby *Moshi Monsters *Mighty Magiswords *The Flintstones *Blue's Clues *Ponyo *Enchantimals *Octonauts *Winx Club *Lalaloopsy *Tickety Toc *Pretty Cure *Inspector Gadget *Yu-Gi-Oh Dislikes *Baby Hazel *Crayon Shin-chan *Camp Camp *Teen Titans Go Trivia *The twins are from California. *Both of the twins are musically talented and are able to play many different kinds of instruments. *Clara can speak Spanish and Korean, while Melody can speak Hindi and Chinese. *Clara wants to go to Malaysia someday. *Melody wants to visit India someday. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 6.30.32 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Kids Category:Twins Category:Twin Sisters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters